


Please?

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: A look into Tobias' life with his aunt.





	Please?

"Please, Auntie? Please? It's just one box." The sandy haired eight year old begged, holding the box of dinosaur toys against his chest. 

"No, Toby, now be quiet. Auntie has a headache from her party last night." His aunt sighed, rubbing her temple. The bright lights of the thrift store always hurt her eyes.

"Please?" 

"No, Tobias. It's bad enough your piece of shit uncle won't buy you any clothes and makes me do it. And you've got enough dinosaurs anyway." She said as she looked through a rack of pants, the boy was getting difficult to shop for and she wasn't happy.

"No I don't, I only have the hadrosaur and triceratops. You threw out the other ones last week." Tobias reminded her. "Please, Auntie? I've been good."

"You've been a whiny brat for the past week, Toby. You've barely stopped crying about those stupid things." His aunt scoffed. She couldn't even remember what the brat had done to make her upset. "Next time you shouldn't be so disrespectful." She wasn't sure if he'd been disrespectful or if it had been the state of the attic after she told him to clean it, one or the other. 

Tobias sniffed.

"Oh stop that, I don't want any of your waterworks. You're lucky i'm even buying you new clothes." His aunt said, sharply, looking down at her nephew. "No respect." 

Tobias shifted his dinosaurs in his arms so he could rub his eyes, sniffing again and trying not to cry. It was so hard, his aunt was so mean. He knew what set his uncle off but his aunt was a time bomb that could go off at random. His aunt rolled her eyes as meanly as anyone could. He couldn't help it, Tobias started to cry.

"I've been good." Tobias choked out as tears ran down his face.

"Quit it, you brat." His aunt demanded, walking over to stand over him and haughtily adding. "You're going to make a scene."

"Please, Auntie." He sobbed, unable to control his tears. He knew his aunt hated people staring and he knew he was going to get in trouble for it but he couldn't help it, it didn't matter if there was only three other people in the store.

"Ugh, fine, i'll get you your stupid toys. Now be quiet, Tobias."


End file.
